Sindrom Kupu-Kupu
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Menurut Soonyoung, Jihoon itu seperti kupu-kupu. tidak sama tapi mirip.. Seventeen. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon. SoonHoon. HoZi. Oneshoot


**Title :** **Sindrom Kupu-Kupu**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-** **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Dec 8, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Menurut Soonyoung, Jihoon itu seperti kupu-kupu. Tidak sama tapi mirip.  
Jika kita menyentuh kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas bunga secara tiba-tiba, maka kupu-kupu nya pasti langsung terbang karena terkejut. Jihoon juga begitu, tapi dia tidak terbang. Kalau tiba-tiba mengganggu Jihoon yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya di kelas, dia akan memukul atau marah-marah.

Sebagian murid dikelasnya pernah dipukul Jihoon karena mengganggu pekerjaannya. Yah, sebenarnya Jihoon itu anak yang baik. Ia memukul pun hanya main-main walaupun itu sakit. Tapi sungguh, Jihoon tidak benar-benar berniat menyakiti. Ia hanya kesal saja karena diganggu. 

Soonyoung itu suka sekali mengganggu Jihoon. Walaupun pernah dipukul dengan buku paket matematika yang tebal tapi dia tetap mengganggunya. Jihoon kesal, tapi lama-kelamaan justru jadi makanan sehari-hari. Kalau Soonyoung tidak mengganggunya malah terasa aneh karena tidak ada objek lain yang bisa Jihoon pukul. 

Hari ini, Jihoon tidak terlalu meladeni kelakuan Soonyoung yang aneh-aneh karena ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Harus dikumpulkan hari ini, jadi Jihoon tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi Soonyoung. Bangku bagian belakangnya terdorong ke depan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya disertai dengan panggilan dari si pelaku. 

"Ji! Hey, Lee Jihoon." 

Jihoon berdecak, kemudian meletakkan pulpennya di meja dengan kesal lalu menoleh kebelakang. 

"Apa, Soonyoung? Kau menggangguku." 

Soonyoung tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Nanti aku pinjam buku catatanmu, ya. Aku lupa bawa punyaku." 

Hanya masalah pinjam buku catatan, kenapa si Soonyoung ini harus mengganggunya mengerjakan tugas penting yang harus dikumpul hari ini? Jihoon rasanya ingin melempar Soonyoung dari lantai dua, tapi tidak tega juga. 

"Iya." Kata Jihoon tidak santai, lalu ia kembali menekuni tugasnya lagi. 

Akhirnya tenang. Tugas Jihoon sudah hampir selesai, tinggal sedikit lagi dan siap dikumpulkan. Tapi tiba-tiba bangkunya terdorong kedepan lagi, membuat pulpen yang dipegangnya, menggambar garis melintang dibukunya. 

Jihoon mengerang frustasi, hampir saja melemparkan bukunya ke kepala Soonyoung kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Untung saja tidak terkena bagian tugasnya, jadi aman. 

Ia menoleh sinis. "Apalagi, Kwon Soonyoung?" 

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali marah-marah? Tenanglah sedikit." Kata Soonyoung tanpa rasa bersalah. 

Rasanya kepala Jihoon sudah mengeluarkan asap, dan kalau saja pengendalian dirinya buruk, mungkin Soonyoung sudah habis. 

"Kau pikir aku marah-marah karena siapa?" Sungguh ya, walaupun Jihoon kesal begitu tapi nada bicaranya masih santai saja. Tidak ada emosi dan tidak membentak. Memang hebat sekali pengendalian dirinya Jihoon itu. "Jadi, kenapa lagi? Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku." 

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Nah, seperti itu kan bagus. Pulang sekolah nanti kau free tidak?" 

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon, menghapus garis melintang dibukunya kemudian kembali menulis lagi. 

"Ayo jalan-jalan sebentar. Kutraktir es krim." Jawab Soonyoung.  
Gerakan tangan Jihoon berhenti. Tinggal satu kalimat lagi dan tugasnya akan selesai, tapi perkataan Soonyoung lebih butuh untuk diperhatikan. 

Jihoon membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Soonyoung sepenuhnya dan laki-laki didepannya itu hanya tersenyum sampai matanya berubah menjadi garis. 

"Kau baru saja mengajakku jalan-jalan? Aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Jihoon. 

Soonyoung langsung mengernyit, kemudian tertawa lagi. Untung saja kelas belum dimulai dan masih sepi, jadi Jihoon tidak perlu khawatir semua teman sekelasnya menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh karena mendengar tawa Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu memang sudah sering tertawa aneh, tapi tawanya kali ini sedikit lebih aneh dari biasanya. Kan Jihoon jadi takut. 

"Kenapa ekspresi mu begitu? Seperti aku tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja." Kata Soonyoung. 

"Memang." 

Soonyoung mengusap tengkuknya. "Iya juga, ya. Hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja, Ji. Mumpung aku sedang baik, tidak terus-terusan mengganggumu." 

Mata sipit Jihoon memicing dengan curiga tapi Soonyoung hanya terus tersenyum saja. Ada angin apa sampai anak ini mengaku jika dia suka mengganggu Jihoon? Jadi selama ini dia sengaja? "Tidak mau." 

"Kenapa?" 

"Tidak mau saja." Kata Jihoon. "Aku sibuk. Kau pergi saja sendiri." 

Soonyoung mendorong-dorong bangku Jihoon lagi ketika Jihoon sudah berbalik dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Ayolah, Ji. Kau boleh meminta rasa apapun yang kau inginkan." 

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan kelasnya mulai ramai. Satu-satu temannya mulai masuk kelas karena itu sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas. 

"Pergi saja dengan Seokmin." 

Laki-laki dibelakangnya itu melirik temannya yang baru saja masuk kelas lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Tapi aku maunya pergi denganmu." 

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Soonyoung."  
Soonyoung melipat tangannya, tapi Jihoon tidak tahu. "Pokoknya kau harus mau. Kupaksa nanti sepulang sekolah." 

Jihoon memutar matanya malas. Ia meletakkan pulpennya dengan kasar lalu beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan sebaiknya langsung dikumpulkan saja daripada mengurusi Soonyoung. 

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Seokmin. 

Soonyoung menoleh sebentar lalu melirik ke arah pintu lagi. "Hanya ingin menaklukan si peri kecil saja." 

Jihoon lari menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tas menutupi kepalanya. Sore itu hujan, cukup lebat sampai sebagian seragamnya jadi basah. Di gerbang sudah ada Soonyoung yang menunggu dengan sebuah payung digenggaman, tersenyum ketika mendapati Jihoon sudah ada di dekatnya. 

"Hai, Ji." Katanya. "Ayo kita pergi ke kedai es krim." 

Jihoon merengut kemudian menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Hujan, Soonyoung. Tidak ada orang yang makan es krim hujan-hujan begini." 

"Makanya kita buat ada." Balas Soonyoung lagi. "Aku ingin makan es krim denganmu, Jihoon." 

"Ya ya, baiklah. Ayo cepat pergi sebelum kita berdua jadi basah."  
Soonyoung tersenyum, lalu merangkulkan tangannya yang membawa payung, keleher Jihoon. 

"Kenapa harus merangkul seperti ini, sih?" Tanya Jihoon ketus. 

Laki-laki disampingnya mengangkat bahu. "Lebih mudah seperti ini kan. Kalau tidak, aku harus menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk memegang payung sementara tangan kananku merangkulmu supaya tidak basah. Kan jadinya lebih susah." 

Jihoon menggeleng jengah. Penjelasan Soonyoung terlalu berputar-putar, tapi untung dia mengerti. Tidak apa-apa juga sih seperti ini, daripada ia yang disuruh memegang payungnya nanti kelihatannya justru seperti melayani Soonyoung. Sungguh, Jihoon tidak mau. Memangnya Soonyoung itu raja. 

Tapi rangkulan Soonyoung terasa hangat. Selama ini, Jihoon tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Maksudnya, dirangkul orang seperti ini. Jadinya ia membiarkan saja. Lagipula Soonyoung tidak mengganggunya, jadi tidak masalah. 

Mereka sampai di kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Soonyoung melipat payungnya dan menaruhnya di tempat payung dekat pintu sementara Jihoon masuk lebih dulu. 

"Mau pesan yang mana, Ji? Kau boleh pilih sesuka hatimu." Kata Soonyoung.  
Mata Jihoon bergerak naik-turun, lalu naik lagi dan turun lagi memperhatikan menu-menu yang terpampang di samping dan diatas konter kasir. Jihoon itu sebenarnya sangat menyukai es krim, makanya dia bingung mau pilih yang mana karena menunya banyak sekali. Untung saja sedang sepi, jadi Jihoon tidak perlu khawatir dimarahi pengunjung lain karena ia memblokade antrian. Yang dibelakangnya hanya ada Soonyoung saja jadi tidak apa-apa. 

"Aku bingung mau memilih yang mana, Soonyoung." Gumam Jihoon.  
Soonyoung rasanya ingin menjerit saja. Jihoon jadi manis sekali dengan wajah bingung begitu karena kesusahan memilih menu es krim, Soonyoung jadi ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya. 

"Mau aku rekomendasikan?" 

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon, menatap satu yang sekarang giliran melihat menu. 

Soonyoung tampak berpikir membuat Jihoon yang menatapnya menghela nafas. Sendirinya juga bingung mau memilih yang mana.  
"Green tea? Hm, strawberry sorbet dengan banyak potongan strawberry? Atau kau mau yang biasa saja, vanila?" 

"Mau!" Sahut Jihoon. 

Soonyoung menatapnya. "Yang mana?" 

"Semuanya." 

Dia mengernyit menatap Jihoon yang tampak antusias. Tidak tahu sih, wajah datar seperti Jihoon yang biasanya itu kelihatan antusiasnya dimana, tapi Soonyoung lalu terkekeh dan mengangguk. 

"Ok. Pesan yang rasa green tea, strawberry sorbet dan vanilla masing-masing satu scoop. Dan satu scoop rasa coklat." Katanya kepada pelayan kedai yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. 

Soonyoung menoleh untuk menatap Jihoon, tapi si mungil itu sudah tidak ada disebelahnya. Saat Soonyoung mengedarkan pandang, tahu-tahu Jihoon sudah duduk saja di kursi dekat jendela. 

Ia menghampirinya lalu duduk didepan Jihoon. 

"Tadi kuajak tidak mau, tapi mau-mau saja saat ku rekomendasikan es krim." Kata Soonyoung. 

"Daripada aku bingung dan kita menghabiskan waktu satu abad disini hanya untuk memilih menu." Balas Jihoon. Yah, Lee Jihoon yang biasanya sudah kembali. 

Es krim mereka datang ketika Soonyoung masih terkekeh sambil menatap Jihoon. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mulai menyendok es krim. Eh, tidak. Yang menyendok es krim hanya Jihoon saja sedangkan Soonyoung lebih memilih memandangi Jihoon yang sedang makan es krim. 

Akhirnya, pikir Soonyoung, ia bisa juga melihat wajah Jihoon dari depan lama-lama. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Jihoon saja. kalau mau melihat wajahnya, Soonyoung harus mengganggu Jihoon dulu agar Jihoon berbalik dan menegurnya. 

"Kau tidak makan es krim mu?" Kata Jihoon tiba-tiba, membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut. "Kalau tidak mau makan es krim, seharusnya tadi tidak usah pesan." 

Soonyoung menyengir, menyendok sedikit es krim coklatnya. "Aku makan, kok." 

Matanya menatap Jihoon lagi yang tampak manis sekali dengan sedikit es krim mengotori sudut bibir. Tangan Soonyoung terulur dan menyekanya, membuat Jihoon jadi menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. 

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung mengernyit tidak paham. 

"Apanya?" 

"Yang baru saja kau lakukan." 

"Oh." Jawab Soonyoung, tersenyum. "Ada es krim di sudut bibirmu. Jadi kubersihkan." 

Jihoon diam, jadi tidak selera lagi menghabiskan es krim tiga rasanya. Sungguh, Jihoon sekarang jadi merasakan hal aneh. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan di dalam perutnya seperti ada yang bergerak-gerak. Perasaannya sama dengan ketika ia menunggu mixtape pesanannya datang. 

Mangkuk es krimnya di dorong menjauh, lalu mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulutnya. 

Soonyoung mengernyit. "Tidak dihabiskan, Ji?" 

"Tidak." 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung. "Bukankah tadi kau ingin sekali?" 

"Aku sudah tidak ingin. Ayo pulang saja." 

Jihoon sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menyampirkan tas, tapi Soonyoung segera berdiri juga lalu menahan tangan Jihoon sebelum ia keluar dari kedai. 

"Tunggu dulu, Ji." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." 

Laki-laki itu tidak bilang apa-apa dan hanya menunggu Soonyoung di dekat pintu masuk sementara Soonyoung membayar pesanan mereka. 

Jihoon menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Maksudnya, dia tidak menyiapkan diri untuk keadaan seperti ini. Jihoon tidak pernah tahu jika Soonyoung akan bersikap begitu. Dia kan jadi tidak siap. 

Tahu-tahu tangan Soonyoung sudah melingkari lehernya lagi seperti saat mereka menuju kesini, saat Jihoon sedang kalut dengan pikirannya. Jihoon diam saja, tidak merespon apapun karena dia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang seperti terjadi secara beruntun ini. 

Mereka lalu akhirnya sampai di rumah Jihoon. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Jihoon langsung membuka pagarnya dan berlari sedikit untuk menghindari hujan dan sampai ke teras rumahnya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Soonyoung yang masih menunggu di depan pagar. 

"Terima kasih." Katanya pelan. "Sampai besok, Soonyoung." 

"Iya. Sampai besok, Jihoon." Balas Soonyoung dengan senyuman.  
Kemudian Soonyoung pergi setelah Jihoon masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu. 

Pagi itu di kelas, tidak ada yang berubah dengan Jihoon, tapi ia tidak fokus membuat lagu untuk band sekolah karena sikap Soonyoung kemarin. Sejak Jihoon masuk kelas tadi, dia sudah antisipasi dengan segala macam gangguan Soonyoung kepadanya ketika anak itu datang nanti. Tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak tenang di bangkunya. Ia jadi gelisah menunggu kedatangan Soonyoung.  
Dan akhirnya anak itu datang juga. Jihoon pura-pura tidak melihat dan bersiap menerima gangguan Soonyoung, supaya dia yakin jika Soonyoung masih seperti biasanya dan sikapnya yang kemarin itu hanya sisi lain dari Soonyoung yang entah kenapa bisa keluar tiba-tiba dan membuat Jihoon gelisah. 

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon." 

Tangan Jihoon berhenti menulis ketika mendengar suara Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak ingat anak itu pernah menggunakan kata 'selamat pagi' ketika namanya disebut saat Soonyoung datang. Biasanya hanya 'Jihoon!' Atau 'Jihoonie!' seperti itu lalu Soonyoung mulai mendorong-dorong bangkunya minta perhatian.  
Tapi setelah menyapa begitu, Soonyoung hanya diam di bangkunya dan tidak mengganggu Jihoon. 

Serius, pikir Jihoon, ini mencurigakan sekali. Maksudnya, Soonyoung tidak bersikap seperti biasanya padahal Jihoon sudah antisipasi. Jihoon kan jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Belum cukup apa membuatnya gelisah semalaman hanya karena Soonyoung yang mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena es krim, lalu sekarang dia bersikap aneh juga di kelas? 

Jadi Jihoon menoleh kebelakang, yang langsung disambut cengiran bahagia khas Soonyoung. 

"Soonyoung?" 

"Ya, Jihoon?" 

Jihoon ragu tapi dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya. "Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Kemarin? Atau tadi malam mungkin?" 

"Ha?" 

Untung saja di kelas saat ini baru ada mereka berdua. Jihoon tidak ingin ada teman yang menduganya macam-macam karena ia bertingkah aneh hari ini kepada Soonyoung. Maksudnya, ini pertama kalinya Jihoon membalikkan badannya menatap Soonyoung tanpa perlu laki-laki itu mengganggunya. Semua teman sekelasnya yang tahu betul sifat Jihoon pasti mengira kalau Jihoon yang sudah terbentur sesuatu. 

"Habisnya kau aneh." Kata Jihoon, kembali membalik badannya menghadap ke depan dengan wajah merengut. "Tidak biasanya." 

"Karena aku tidak mengganggumu?" Tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon menggenggam pulpennya kelewat erat lalu diam-diam menghela nafas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Lee Jihoon." 

Si kecil tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Seolah tubuhnya membeku semua ketika mendengar Soonyoung berkata begitu. Tapi kemudian dia berdeham pelan, mengatur nafasnya diam-diam lalu mencoba kembali menulis lagi.  
"Aku sedang sibuk untuk diajak bercanda, Soonyoung. Tunggu Seokmin saja." 

Soonyoung bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keliling kelas. Jihoon melirik sesekali, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si marga Kwon itu setelah bicara aneh-aneh. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya berkeliling saja lalu berhenti disebelah meja Jihoon, membelakangi Jihoon dan bersandar pada meja. 

"Aku serius, Ji. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."  
Jihoon bernafas pendek-pendek. Sungguh, dadanya berdentum keras sekali sampai rasanya Jihoon tidak sanggup menahannya. Tangannya yang kecil itu terulur dan menggenggam ujung seragam Soonyoung yang tidak dimasukkan. Keduanya saling terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon akhirnya. 

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik, menatap Jihoon yang juga tengah mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak punya alasan, Jihoon. Kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa karena aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya. Aku menyukaimu, Ji. Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan dan aku ingin kau jadi milikku." 

Mereka bertahan seperti itu lama sekali. Saling menatap, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya kalau Soonyoung sudah menjahilinya, Jihoon akan menggeplak kepala Soonyoung. Itupun kalau Jihoon sudah sangat kesal. Tapi kali ini bahkan Jihoon lupa caranya berkedip. Jihoon tidak tahu ini hanya salah satu kejahilan Soonyoung lainnya atau memang benar-benar ketulusan hati Soonyoung, tapi yang jelas Jihoon jadi syok. Dia tidak pernah dapat pernyataan cinta dari siapapun sebelumnya dan dia tidak menyangka jika pernyataan itu datangnya dari Soonyoung. Tidak ada yang tahu saja jika sebenarnya hati Jihoon selalu berdebar ketika Soonyoung tersenyum padanya. 

Tangan Soonyoung sudah akan terulur untuk menyentuh pipi merona Jihoon, tapi tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai. Teman-teman mereka berdatangan satu persatu. Soonyoung cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Jihoon pura-pura fokus kembali ke project lagu buatannya untuk band sekolah setelah sebelumnya berdeham pelan. Diam-diam menghela nafas dan mengatur debaran di dadanya yang berdentum-dentum tidak karuan. 

Jadi setelah pernyataan cinta yang mengejutkan dari Soonyoung itu, mereka jadi menjaga jarak. Sebenarnya hanya Jihoon saja karena Soonyoung masih suka menyapa walaupun tidak mendapat balasan. Jihoon jadi sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Soonyoung. Dia jadi banyak melamun dan tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakaannya. 

Jeonghan, yang sesama anggota tim padus, pernah menegurnya karena Jihoon justru melamun saat mereka latihan menyanyikan mars sekolah. Jihoon juga jadi lebih sering menatap keluar jendela saat di kelas alih-alih sibuk dengan tugas atau mengarang lagu. 

Jadi pada suatu waktu, Jisoo -yang juga anggota padus- bertanya kepadanya. "Kau itu kenapa, Ji? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau tidak seperti biasanya." 

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Kepalaku sedang penuh dengan hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti." 

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Soonyoung?" 

Laki-laki mungil itu menghela nafas. "Kau yang paling tahu aku, Jisoo hyung. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" 

"Kalau kau juga menyukainya, katakan saja." Jawab Jisoo. "Lagipula, Soonyoung anak yang baik kan. Kalian sudah lama saling mengenal." 

"Menurutmu begitu?" 

Jisoo mengangguk. 

Soonyoung seperti tidak pernah habis akal untuk mengganggu Jihoon. Mau bagaimana lagi, Soonyoung ingin diperhatikan oleh si kecil itu. Tidak direspon Jihoon setelah pernyataan nya beberapa hari lalu itu rasanya agak menyesakkan, di marahi atau dipukul Jihoon dengan buku paket tebal pasti lebih menyenangkan. 

Mendorong bangku Jihoon ketika dikelas, Jihoon tidak peduli. Mengganggu Jihoon ketika si kecil itu akan ke ruang klub, Jihoon juga tidak peduli. Soonyoung rasanya mau menyerah saja tapi apa daya ia terlalu cinta dengan Jihoon jadi tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. 

Kelas sedang sepi, entah kenapa semua penghuni memutuskan untuk ke kantin dan sama sekali tidak ada yang tinggal di kelas. Tapi Soonyoung bertahan, menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan lesu. Ketika ia menoleh, Jihoon masuk kedalam kelas. 

"Ji? Hai." Sapa Soonyoung. Jihoon berbalik lagi dan akan pergi tapi Soonyoung menghentikannya. "Tunggu, Ji." 

"Apa?" 

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" 

Jihoon diam lalu berbalik dengan pelan. Kepalanya menunduk ketika Soonyoung berdiri dari bangku nya dan menunggu dengan antusias. 

"Me-memangnya harus ya aku jawab?" Tanya Jihoon, pelan dan agak gugup. 

"Tentu saja!" 

Jihoon menggaruk pipi sambil melihat ke segala arah. Saat matanya bertemu dengan Soonyoung, dia berteriak. 

"Tidak tahu." Katanya lalu lari keluar kelas. Soonyoung memanggilnya tapi Jihoon tidak menghiraukan. Jadi, ia berlari juga menyusul Jihoon. 

Jihoon duduk di bangku taman belakang dengan nafas pendek-pendek habis berlari. Kepalanya bersandar pada bangku sambil menatap ke langit. 

"Apa sih Soonyoung itu." Gumamnya. "Bodoh." 

"Siapa yang bodoh, Jihoon?" 

"Huwaa!" 

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar, lalu mengernyit karena melihat ekspresi Jihoon. 

"Kau seperti melihat hantu." 

Jihoon kembali duduk dengan mulut mendumal, sengaja duduk lebih jauh karena dia gugup jika terlalu dekat dengan Soonyoung. 

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Jihoon. 

"Tentu saja menagih jawabanmu." 

Satu yang masih membuang muka diam saja, menatap ke arah lain tapi tidak ada niatan untuk memberi Soonyoung jawaban. Soonyoung sabar menunggu tapi lama-lama dia menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberi jawaban, tidak apa-apa, Ji. Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku. Tidak apa-apa." 

Ia berdiri, menatap Jihoon yang masih membuang muka dengan tangan saling terjalin, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. 

Jihoon menarik ujung seragam Soonyoung yang tidak dimasukkan sebelum Soonyoung menjauh, membuat laki-laki itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. 

"Ada apa, Ji?" 

"Aku mau." 

Walaupun suara nya terdengar pelan sekali seperti bisikan tapi Soonyoung dengar. Jadi ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil berpikir, ayo mengerjai Jihoon lagi. 

"Kau bilang apa, Ji? Aku tidak dengar." 

"Aku mau." Ulang Jihoon, bergumam. 

"Ha? Serius, Ji, aku tidak dengar." 

Jihoon menggeram, merutuki Soonyoung kenapa ia menyebalkan sekali. Harusnya ia membersihkan telinganya setiap hari. 

"Aku ma-" 

Jihoon terkejut dengan mata melebar tapi dibalas Soonyoung dengan cengiran lebar saja. Soonyoung baru saja mencium bibirnnya super kilat tapi yang berdebar-debar hanya Jihoon saja. 

"Coba katakan lagi, Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung. "Kau mau apa." 

Ugh! Jihoon rasanya ingin bersembunyi di suatu tempat saja. 

"A-aku mau jadi ke-kekasihmu." 

"Katakan yang jelas." 

"A-aku mau- kenapa aku harus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah." Jihoon berteriak frustasi saking kesalnya, membuat Soonyoung terkekeh. Laki-laki itu lalu memeluknya. 

"Aih, Jihoon ku manis sekali sih." Kata Soonyoung 

"Berisik." Tapi Jihoon juga mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Soonyoung. 

"Tidak disangka Jihoon juga mencintaiku." 

"Berisik, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jeritnya tapi wajahnya semakin melesak di dada Soonyoung. Tersenyum diam-diam supaya Soonyoung tidak tahu. 

Soonyoung tertawa, menganyunkan tubuh keduanya karena Soonyoung terlalu bahagia. 

Menurut Soonyoung, Jihoon itu seperti kupu-kupu. Tidak sama tapi mirip. Kalau kupu-kupu diam lalu tiba-tiba di dekati, kupu-kupu akan pergi. Kalau kita diam saja, kupu-kupu akan mendekat sendiri dan terus menempel seakan tidak mau pergi. 

======END======


End file.
